Nanotechnolgy
by Kiraya Sakira
Summary: The GRevolutions, recently renamed the Bladebreakers, is to discover that one of their own has deep, dark secrets. And they never knew the real one, only the mask they wore to protect themself from the dark world there were forced to be involved in.
1. Statues

Nanotechnology  
Chapter One

"Tyson, the package arrived!" Grandpa Granger yelled to his grandson as the blue-haired boy's beyblade team came inside after practice.

"Finally!" Tyson cheered, racing across the dojo's practice room to see several large boxes lying in the corner.

"What are those for, Tyson?" the blonde boy, Max Tate, asked his best friend.

Tyson simply smiled sadly, "Follow me." He then walked over to the inside wall to the left and pressed onto a section of the wall. A hidden door slid open.

"Whoa! That's amazing!" Daichi chirped in awe as they followed Tyson into the hidden room, each carrying one of the heavy boxes with the word fragile written on them in big and bold red letters.

Tyson turned on the lights carefully with one finger, and the other boys, plus Hilary but minus Kai, gasped in awe. In rows were dragon statues on podiums with names engraved on a plaque on the black wooden base.

"What is this?" Ray asked curiously.

"Hall of the Dead," Tyson said. "On the fifth anniversary of their death, a statue for the deceased family member is placed in here to respect the dead, and to show that they are still remembered.

Looking at the numerous boxes, Kenny's eyes widened. "Then, a lot of people must have died five years ago, then," Kenny said somberly, "who were they?"

"There were ten of them, and as for whom they were…my mom and siblings," Tyson informed his friends quietly.

**Kai's POV**

_I had no idea his family was so large,_ Kai thought to himself, _how is he able to smile every day? He is always so cheerful, and he never shows his pain!_

"What were their names?"

"What?" Tyson asked in shock.

"What were your sibling's name?" Kai repeated himself.

"Heather was thirteen, and Hiro's twin sister. Zebidiah was eleven, and my twin brother. Sara was nine, and her twin sister was Kairi. Jessi was seven, and his twin brother was Nichol. Maliah was five, and her twin brother was Emy. Sincerity was a month old."

"Twins seem to run in the family," Ray said quietly.

Tyson closed his eyes. "Yes, they do. In fact, single children are only born one out of five times."

"But…your mom wasn't a Granger, so how does that work?" Kenny asked, confused.

"She _was_ a Granger, it's Dad who wasn't. He took her name."

"Why is that?" Max questioned.

"It's common with old families when a female is heir. The husband takes the wives name so the family line continues," Kai spoke up.

"That's weird," said Daichi, tipping his head to the side.

"Not really, it's tradition. It's to preserve the family name," shrugged Tyson.

Max raised his eyebrows. "that sounds old fashioned."

"It is, but we have a tradition that we don't want to die."

"Ooh, what is it, Tyson? What is it? What is it? What is it?" Daichi asked impatiently, jumping up and down with an excited air in his voice.

"It's a se-cr-et!" Tyson sang, teasingly.

"Tyson!" Daichi and Max screamed.

"What?"

"Don't be mean, Tyson," Ray frowned at his friend.

"I wasn't being mean, I was teasing," Tyson informed Ray as he began to open the boxes and place the deep blue dragon statues on empty podiums and screwing the plaques in place.

"Still, Tyson, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah, Ray, I get it," Tyson rolled his eyes.

"So, what's the tradition?" Daichi asked once again.

"I can't tell."

"Why not?"

"It's forbidden."


	2. A NonHypiogerminacfilled Night

Nanotechnology  
Chapter 2  
A Non-Hypiogerminac-filled Night

Late that night, Tyson snuck off his cot in the training room, where a row of beds for the other Bladebreaker's team members stood. The blue-haired boy walked across the long room, his feet not making so much as a squeak against the polished wooden floors. He opened the sliding door, and walked out in the hall, closing it behind him.

_Well, that was easier than I thought it would be, _Tyson thought in relief as he walked down the hall and pressed his hand on a non-descript section of the wooden wall. The wall silently slid to the side, and Tyson walked through the doorway, the door shutting instantly when the boy began down the dark staircase.

At the bottom of the staircase, a black door stood with a screen on the wall next to it. Tyson placed his tan hand on it, and the screen instantly lit up with a bright blue light. "Kinomiya Takao," he stated clearly.

"Access granted," a computer-like voice spoke through speaker on the bottom of the screen, and the black door opened to reveal a dark room. Tyson flipped on the light to reveal a gigantic science lab, about the size as one of the floors of his old-Japan styled house.

"I'm so glad I set up this lab underneath our house," Tyson mumbled to himself as he walked over to a silver cabinet and opened it, pulling out a tan bucket full of various beakers and test tubes. He placed the bucket on a table, and began to unpack the experiment, placing everything in a particular order that no one but himself would ever be able to understand.

"Ok, now I have to mix the biochemical prototype with the stoichiometry biochemical prototype in order to achieve a successful non-hypiogerminac prototype by next week…" the Beyblader mumbled as he mixed an odd electric blue concoction with an electric green one. He leaned back, and the mixture exploded.

When the smoke cleared, the liquid in the vial was clear, and Tyson was grinning. "Well, about time this worked."

He put a stopper on the vial, carefully labeling it with a pencil before walking to another silver cabinet, placing it in a stand with several other vials.

Tyson then walked back to the table, continuing his work.

Several hours later, Tyson yawned, stretching his arms above his head before cleaning up his station and leaving his lab. He retraced his earlier traces to the training room and climbed back into bed, falling asleep instantly.

He didn't notice a pair of red eyes watching him from across the room.

Note: The science stuff, while I used several real words, is all made-up mumbo jumbo that isn't meant to be understood.


End file.
